Werner
Description "The Supreme Commander of Demon Allied Forces." 『Kill everyone who neglects destruction.』 Creator's order intended for the ancient demons was given. A lot of demons gathered under a flag when they heard that arrogant ancient demons were going to be punished. The leader of these demons was Burning Canyon's head of the family, Werner Burning Canyon. Werner, who became the Supreme Commander of Demon Forces, had to think about how he was going to deal with Demon God's army. The ancient demon army led by Duel had the strongest tactic out of Demon World and Heaven. Every time Werner's army fought Duel's army, Werner lost a lot of his soldiers. The responsibility as the Supreme Commander suppressed Werner. Werner didn't think for too long. He wasn't afraid to die and used his life to win the battle. As a result, the demon force was able to win the battle against the ancient demons. Some people say that Werner used a cowardly way to win. However, nobody could deny the fact that they won the battle because of his sacrifice. His achievement was recognized and Werner became one of the Four Demon Kings. Skyliner The sword that embodies Werner's strength. Burning Canyon family uses weapons that embody their strength. So, they have a strategy of changing their weapons depending on the situation. However, unlike other Burning Canyon demons, Werner insisted on using only a sword. *'Physical Attack': 1400 *'Physical Defense': 430 *'Magic Defense': 250 *'Max Health': 1470 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. Default= |-| Upgraded= Evolution Recommended Sets PvE= |-| PvP= Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Trivia *Werner is the first Rank SR character that is neither present nor mentioned in the original game. *Werner is the third playable character that is related to a Grand Chase member, the others being Sieghart as Elesis' great-grandfather and Rufus as the older brother of Lass. **Unlike the characters mentioned, however, Werner is not a member of the Grand Chase. *Werner is the first character to appear in a basic form at Special Summon events.Werner Special Summon Event! Grand Chase Café Talk. (December 28, 2018) Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Werner 01.png| Supreme Commander of Demon Forces 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Werner 02.png| Demon King of Annihilation 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Werner 03.png| Armageddon Breakthrough |-| Expression= Kakaowernerdefault.png| Supreme Commander of Demon Forces 5★ Kakaowernerss.png| Demon King of Annihilation 6★ Kakaowernerlimit.png| Armageddon Breakthrough |-| Icons= IconHero-Werner-5.png| Supreme Commander of Demon Forces 5★ IconHero-Werner-6.png| Demon King of Annihilation 6★ IconHero-Werner-Limit.png| Armageddon Breakthrough IconHero-Werner-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bear) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Werner Face 01.png| (Default) |-| Misc.= LB armageddon.png Korean Werner.png Fluffy Fluffy Kingdom.png Videos Sprites Werner-5-1.png Werner-5-2.png Werner-6-1.png Werner-6-2.png Werner-limit-1.png Werner-limit-2.png Werner-fluffy-1.png Quotes *''"I'll cut you with the sky."'' *''"I'll make you regret making Burning Canyon angry."'' *''"I can no longer accept sacrifices, I don't handle it."'' *''"Happy birthday. Although I destruct things, I also know the joy of birth." (Birthday quote)'' *''"Value today, and celebrate with close friends."'' *''"Rest well for our next battle."'' *''"Nicely done."'' *''"I can take a breath now."'' *''"Merry Christmas!" (Christmas quote)'' *''"Happy new year! May all your New Year's resolutions come true." (New Year quote)'' *''"Welcome!... Did you leave just now?" (Logging-in quote)'' *''"I'll see you again tomorrow." (Night quote)'' *''"One who wakes up early has a longer day to spend."'' *''"A shadow is small."'' *''"So is it already afternoon?" (Afternoon Logging-in quote)'' *''"Today was a rewarding day."'' *''"Skyliner's strength is getting stronger."'' *''"Nice to meet you, I'm the Supreme Commander of Demon Forces, Werner Burning Canyon."'' *''"Let's go this way." (Dungeon quote)'' *''"Be prepared for invasions." (Starting Dungeon quote)'' *''"Don't get off guard."'' *''"Don't be seduced."'' *''"Demons celebrate New Year. We just had more time to celebrate than humans." (New Year quote)'' *''"Did you think that we would become lazy since we live for so long?"'' *''"We live every day diligently, just like how you live your life."'' *''"I look forward to spending more time with you this year." (New Year quote)'' *''"I am Werner Burning Canyon."'' *''"Even though I am small, I am the Supreme Commander of Demon Forces."'' *''"Let's work hard together."'' *''"We have to think about winning since the battle already started."'' *''"Nice to meet you too."'' *''"The Creator left hard work for us."'' *''"I have an idea."'' *''"It's been a while! How are you?"'' *''"We need time to recharge sometimes."'' *''"Don't get impatient and let's work hard together."'' *''"Dio... you know... nevermind."'' *''"That boy is strong... He can handle it himself."'' *''"Perhaps... the end of ancient demons is our future... huh... I hope it's just my fear."'' *''"Sword that separates the sky!"'' *''"There is no blind spot."'' *''"Don't attack them!"'' *''"My sword is persistent."'' *''"I'll follow until the end."'' *''"Are you tired now?"'' *''"It pierced its squirming pain."'' *''"Huh... I'm sorry, I'll go first."'' *''"Please come as late as you can."'' *''"You mean Peter? Although he has a temper, he's a good friend."'' *''"The relationship between me and you?"'' *''"When children play with each other it may seem that way."'' *''"Trustworthy subordinates are always welcomed."'' *''"Do you want to go out for a drink tonight?"'' *''"Of course I can make other weapons, but I'm most confident in making swords."'' *''"Demon World's best sword?! You don't have to praise it like that."'' *''"I'll go."'' *''"It's a sword that can cut the furthest things."'' *''"'Number One Demon', 'Demon God', or... 'Demon King'."'' *''"There are some who get seduced by those words."'' *''"You are so strong!"'' *''"I show respect as a Swordsman."'' *''"Dear! I'm in front of you! Focus on me!"'' *''"Only I can deal with him."'' *''"Tell me... the damage report."'' *''"Appeared again..?"'' *''"Allies... are allies safe?"'' *''"If I do nothing..."'' *''"I have to make a decision..."'' *''"Duel is not stupid. Do you think Duel would come if Heitaros calls him?"'' *''"This is a battle to maintain demons and ancient demons' existence."'' *''"I can't decide based on my feelings."'' *''"Peter, The empty talk ends here."'' *''"It's time to put into action."'' *''"I like my honor."'' *''"You can blame me for being a coward."'' *''"I'll do anything to win this battle."'' *''"From where did his plans start?"'' *''"No... This can't be..."'' *''"I will take the point."'' *''"I will end the battle!"'' *''"My sword will lead you."'' *''"My name is Werner Burning Canyon."'' *''"Demon Duel's army?... I didn't expect this much."'' *''"Heitaros... What is he thinking?"'' *''"I will swallow your screen!"'' *''"Take this!"'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Ranger Type Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Burning Canyon